Hidden Truths
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: New town, new start? Darien Shields unwillingly moved to London to finish his education. He thought he was running away from troubles, only to find trouble in the form of a Meatball Head. AU, SxD, SenxGen.
1. Prologue

**Right OK. I got bored of just having Debts as my only current Sailor Moon fic, so hell yeah! Here's Hidden Truths guys :)**

**I have another poll up now, the choices are, two of our previous contestants (don't ask why I'm typing this, I have NO idea :D); Juuban and Dance With The Devil! But we have another story! Yes, it's called, Kidnapping Hearts … yes :)**

**Interesting?**

**Probably not.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own sailor moon, BUT I do own an Eddie Izzard DVD, which I'm watching right now :)**

"_**I should have known better not to wait around."**_

_**Forever The Sickest Kids.**_

**Prologue**

Beautiful, midnight blue eyes were saddened; Darien Shields was sulking. He didn't want to move to London! He looked outside of the car window, his eyes meeting snow and old, bleak, lanky houses. The streets were grim, and looked traditionally British.

Something that he had always hated.

Everything seemed grey and black, with tall, metal gas lamps and a single red post box, he almost groaned in annoyance at the sight of an old woman walking her poodle.

How typical of London.

He remembered when his mother had told him that he would be leaving Birmingham to move to London, his heart fell to his stomach.

Everything stopped, and for those two months, he had been looking outside of his window, looking at the slight sun that he was so used to.

He had always loved where he lived.

But of course … his father would have some other prerogative on his mind.

Darien looked over to his mother and sighed quietly, she always went along with his father's crazy plans; she was still in love with him. Well, damn her.

He clenched his jaw and he watched as they pulled into a driveway. The damn house was tall, just like every other damn house on the damn road, but detached from the rest. With a long drive that was covered in gravel, a small green area that had one single willow tree in the middle, greenery around the edge of the stone walls. Well, at least he was cut off from the Londoners.

Darien frowned as he got out of the car. Pathetic non-sticking snow fell onto his shoulders, making him shiver as it landed on his face, messing with his raven hair. He smiled a fake smile to his mother and followed her to the front door, gravel crunching beneath his feet being the only sound.

"Looking forward to school?" his mother; Victoria asked absent mindedly as she fumbled in her black leather bag for a key. Her black hair travelled down her back from the sleek black pony tail it was kept in. Green eyes flashed towards her only son, a generous smile on her full lips. It was easy to see where Darien had developed his good looks from.

"Extremely," Darien muttered, sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," Victoria mumbled, shaking her head and opening the door.

"Tell me about it," Darien whispered, walking in after her and shutting the door behind himself. "Did father set everything up for us?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Victoria muttered, glancing around the room before taking off her coat.

"Can I not buy myself a house back in the city?" Darien asked.

"No, you have to finish your education here. You're already enrolled," Victoria said sharply, heading into the kitchen.

Darien took in his surroundings, he was stood in a hall, white and black decorations adorning a glass table with a cordless phone on it, along with mints? He didn't live in a restaurant did he?

Why was he there? He hated London. His Father knew that!

Muttering profanities under his breath, Darien walked into a front room. White and black, again. A wide screen television was on the wall, a coffee table in between the black leather couches. But this time, a family picture hung above the (you guessed it) black marble fireplace.

It was from when Darien was little, around five. He was sitting next to a piano (which he had been forced to go to lessons for by his mother), his mother was stood behind him, with his father on his other side, a 'reassuring' hand on his shoulder.

The day of that picture, Darien had been picked up hours earlier from school by his rushing mother, and sat in a car for five hours travelling across the country, for one lousy photo that he despised. That was the second time he had ever seen his father.

Yes, he had been forever hearing of this amazing man, with eyes just like Darien's but brown hair, but he had never shown himself to be amazing; because he was never around.

Ring, ring, ring!

The monotone doorbell rang and with it, Darien fell out of his memories and blinked twice, looking towards the door he had just come through.

"Dare, can you get that?" his mother shouted from the kitchen.

Darien groaned and left the front room, dragging himself towards the front door.

When he swung it open, he was amazed. A flustered school girl stood before him, a pile of leaflets or invitations in her rather fragile looking hands.

"Hello?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"Hi!" she welcomed, smiling. "My mum wanted to invite you to the block party we're having the day after tomorrow. So Friday, I guess," she said, "it's sort of a tradition around here so..."

His eyes were trailing up her. Her long, creamy, legs, adorned with feminine curves , her tiny waist, and her tiny hands that were delicately holding the leaflets. Her face was that of a fallen angel's. Her pert, rosy lips; cute, button nose; bright blue eyes that were swimming with undiscovered secrets.

_Great,_ Darien thought uncontrollably. _Now I'm a poet. _He smiled at her in response.

"Um, you see I don't really know anyone," he said awkwardly.

"You'll know me," she said, smiling sweetly. "And it's not as if I'd leave you on your own." She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Um – what's your name?" Darien asked.

The girl smiled happily again. "I'm Serena," she said smoothly. "Yourself?"

"Darien," he told her. "You have the most unusual hair you know," He looked at the two buns on her head with a lopsided smile.

"It's my mothers style," she said plainly, shrugging. "Oh yeah, what school are you going to?" she asked.

"Um … I think it's called-" he frowned in concentration, "-Queen's Gate or something?"

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

Darien shook his head.

"Good, cause that's a girl's school," Serena said, grinning.

Darien felt the heat rise at the top of his cheekbones. "That may be where my cousin goes then..."

Serena laughed slightly, making Darien come back from his embarrassment. "Yes, probably. Are you going to a mixed school?"

Darien nodded slowly.

"St. Lewis's then," Serena said, "my school," she added with a smirk.

"So I'll see you there?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his mind.

"You will," Serena confirmed. "I got to go anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you around Meatball Head," Darien smirked with pride in thinking of the nickname.

Serena frowned, her eyebrow rising. "Whatever, you better come to the party now," she drawled, beginning to walk away. "I'll see you around, Jerkface," she called back, smiling deviously.

Darien's smirk stayed on his face as she continued to the gate.

Maybe London wouldn't be so bad.

**AN: yes? No? Review? :) x**

**Niamh ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ten pages this time :) I'm uploading this now, basically because I need some inspiration, and this is the only way I can think of finding it! :D**

**The only thing I have trouble with with this fic is keeping up with what they're gonna do after school, it's pretty hard to keep up with! I have about five sheets on my wall with ideas and stuff, but it's hard.**

**Inspiration much?**

"_**the way you stole my attention was flat out burglary,"**_

_**- Gym Class Heroes**_

Chapter one

"Bye mum!" Darien called back into the house, pulling on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. His uniform actually suited him. Black dress pants, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Not half bad. Along with the grey jumper that he was wearing he thought he actually looked half decent.

"Bye, be back home. No detentions," Victoria said sternly, un-tucking her hair from her own fitted coat.

"'K, whatever," Darien muttered, slinging his black messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Your father's coming over tomorrow, so be good," Victoria informed him, acting careless, while she was really on edge for her son's response.

Darien's lips flattened, turning white as he span around the door. "'K, see you," he said shortly, opening the door to reveal harsh winds.

"Amazing weather," he commented sarcastically, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Once outside, Darien stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking down his new driveway.

Damn it! It was cold! He set off down his road, remembering to turn right. He followed the road, trying to make do of the sloppy pavement and avoiding stumbling over the ones that stuck out slightly.

"Stupid father, and his stupid business and his stupid, stupid life," he muttered, following a string a curse words.

"What's that Jerkface?" someone asked.

Looking to his left, he saw the one and only Meatball Head. Dressed in a knee length grey skirt, dull grey calf-cutting socks with black pumps which oddly enough, made her look even more appealing. She was wearing the mandatory grey jumper with white dress shirt and dark blue tie while a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, non-matching blue gloves on her hands.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" he asked.

Serena grinned and laughed. Her tinkly, chime of a laugh hit Darien's ears, caressing them so.

"I think so ... I just don't like it," she joked, smiling.

Darien rolled his eyes, ignoring the rolls of pleasure running throughout his body from her laugh?

Darien made sure to keep near Serena, not knowing his way very well. He also let her talk, pretending to listen when he was really memorising her voice.

"Jerkface, you're not listening to me," Serena observed.

No answer.

"OK, I'll just-" she cut herself off, pushing Darien against the wall.

"What? What are you doing?" Darien asked, spluttering. "Meatball Head, get off me!" he said, pushing her away.

But Serena wouldn't let him, funnily enough … she _was_ quite strong. Her body pressed against his in the most intimate of places, her leg in between his, hands pressed right against his tight chest.

"You weren't listening to me," she whispered, shrugging. Slowly, she pulled away, letting him breathe.

"Don't do that again!" he snapped.

Serena laughed. That giggle that sent shivers throughout his spine. "You're cute when you're mad," she said happily. Grinning, she bounced away into the gates of the school that seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"Jesus," Darien muttered, watching her bounce away.

_She is a looker …_ Darien thought, smirking slightly. He pried himself from the wall and followed her into the school. _Shut up Darien! She's like what? Fifteen at the most!_

Smiling at the thought of danger, _another_ dangerous thought in his life, he kept his head high and walked on. The girls seemed to pay a certain attention to him, one in particular, a red head who seemed to have deceit in her eyes. Not an innocent look like Meatball He-

_Stop thinking about that, that … bimbo!_

_Bimbo, Darien … really? Like you would gawk at a bimbo?_

_I was not gawking._

_Really, so your tongue wasn't hanging out of your mouth?_

He climbed the steps slowly, when he heard his name.

"Darien!" a girl shouted.

Frowning, Darien turned around and sure enough, saw his cousin running to him. She wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead she was wearing what seemed to be another school's uniform. With a red and gold tie that was hanging messily out of her black blazer, and a rather short black skirt, which her black hair fell just below to.

"Raye?" he asked. "I didn't know you came here,"

"I don't," she replied, still catching her breath. "I'm at the all girls school across the road, but I come here at lunch. Look, I know someone you should hang around with,"

"I'm fine on my own," Darien said shortly.

"But my mum paid me ten quid!" Raye whined. "Please!"

"Fine," Darien muttered, tight lipped.

"Right, I'll just get him," Raye told him. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number, watching Darien's expression as she did.

"Drew?" she asked. "Serena, get off Drew's phone and give him it!" she said, annoyed. "Tell him that my cousin's here," Raye sighed. "Why? Uh, his name's Darien,"

Darien heard the soft gasp over the phone along with a muttered line which he decided to ignore and looked around, annoyed.

"Yes, my cousin is called Darien. Now give Drew the phone!" Raye was becoming impatient.

Darien smirked, patience wasn't a quality that Raye had ever owned.

"Hey Drew, my cousin's here. He could go around with you … can't he?" Raye grinned. "Thanks, I owe you one." She hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"He'll be down in a minute," she said eagerly.

"'K, now you get to school. Don't be late cause of me," Darien said carelessly.

"Yeah 'K, whatever. See you tonight," she said, turning around and skipping away.

Darien frowned. Tonight? His mother had probably invited her sister to dinner. Meaning Raye would come … and Raye's brother … Seiya.

"Damn it," Darien muttered. He and Seiya had never gotten on.

He turned back to the door and found himself face to face with two boys.

"Are you Darien?" the sandy, blonde haired one asked.

"That's me," Darien said solemnly.

"Hey, I'm Andrew," the blonde one said, his lips falling in a grin.

"And I'm Yoshiro," the black haired one said. "We better get to class, let's see your schedule, I think they send the new kids them in the post these days."

Darien pulled out said piece of paper that his mother had given him that morning from his bag and gave it to the boy.

"That's fine, you're in our classes," Yoshiro said coolly. "Let's go! We have maths!"

"You only like maths because of Miss. Anderson," Andrew said carelessly.

Suddenly Yoshiro turned to Darien. "Wait till you see her. She's like everything a man could want,"

"Man?" Andrew asked, smiling.

Darien forced himself not to laugh and just grinned.

"I'm more of a man than you!" Yoshiro claimed. "At least I have chest hair,"

"No you don't," Andrew defended. "And what girl in their right mind told you that _you're_ a man?" he asked.

"Your mum!" Yoshiro said, laughing and running away into the building.

"Oh, you're so gonna regret that!" Andrew called after him, laughing still.

Darien laughed, turning to Andrew.

Somehow, London was feeling a lot brighter.

–

Miss. Anderson was gorgeous. I think that could be established. It wasn't just her. It was the assistant too, Mrs. Jones. They were both … to die for. Miss. Anderson with her long red hair, it reaching mid-back, and Mrs. Jones, with her short, black, pixie like hair.

Darien was wondering how he was going to make it through the year.

"Now, pi ..." Miss. Anderson said, flipping her red hair to reveal a smidgen of her cleavage, thin-rimmed glasses and bright green eyes.

Sharp intakes of breaths were heard all around the room. Darien was too busy staring at her, he didn't hear another word after pi.

"In love?" Andrew asked, leaning over on his chair.

Darien gulped and nodded, his mouth still open.

It wasn't until five minutes to the end that something interesting actually happened, Miss Anderson was busy wiping away at the chalkboard, much to the boys' pleasure, when someone walked in.

"Miss?"

_That voice!_ Darien screamed in his mind. Ripping his gaze from the teacher, he looked over at the door to see Serena stood there, holding a chair?

"Yes Serena?" Miss Anderson asked, looking at the young girl carefully.

"Here's this chair back," Serena said awkwardly, raising her arm slightly to show the chair. "Sir told me to bring it back to you,"

"Oh, yes thank you. Can you leave it next to Mr. Shields?" Miss. Anderson asked, somewhat sharply.

Serena nodded and looked around, her eyes finding Darien's and her face falling. The class filled with chatter again as she lifted the chair. Serena walked over to him, lifting the chair over someone's head to place it down on the floor and turned to leave.

"Oh, no hello?" Darien asked, leaning back onto the back two legs of his chair.

Serena smiled falsely and turned back. "Hello Jerkface," she muttered.

"Hello to you too Meatball Head," Darien mused, smiling genuinely.

Serena rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, not before stumbling slightly, making Darien chuckle under his breath.

"You and Serena then?" someone asked.

Turning around, Darien's eyes fell on Andrew and Yoshiro, both looking eagerly at him.

"No. Where did you get that from?" Darien asked, the two front legs of his chair meeting the floor again.

"Don't get it do you?" Andrew asked, grinning.

"You love Rena!" Yoshiro taunted.

"Ha! I can't stand her," Darien said sourly.

"I'll prove it," Andrew promised, nodding his head.

–

English was just as bad. He was sitting in his chair, thoroughly annoyed. Why wouldn't Andrew and Yoshiro just _shut up_?!

He rolled his eyes as a bunch of girls near the door giggled, _every_ time he glanced over at them. It was annoying.

"So, when did you meet Rena?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yesterday," Darien said shortly.

"Is that when you moved in?" Andrew asked.

Darien only nodded that time.

"Oh, so she was bringing something round or did you bump into her?" Yoshiro asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Darien asked. "Look, I don't know her,"

Andrew grinned. "Tell you what, after school, come to the arcade with us. It's my dad's,"

Darien was taken aback, normally people looked at him from a distance, and here, in front of him was Andrew asking him to go somewhere! He opened his mouth to say a thank you when he remembered what his mother had said to him that morning.

_'Be back,'_

Darien frowned. "I can't, my mother wants me home," he said quietly.

"Oh, can't you come back after?" Andrew asked.

"Well I think Raye is coming to dinner," Darien said plainly.

"Oh right, well you have to come some time," Yoshiro said, shrugging.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Darien asked. "I mean, my father's coming over … so I'd rather be out the house."

"Yeah OK," Andrew said, smiling. But then his face fell. "Coming over?" he asked.

Darien felt heat rise in his cheeks. He wasn't supposed to talk about his father. "I-um. My mother and father split up a long time ago," he said shrugging. "Not that bothered."

Riiiiiiing.

"Class dismissed," the teacher said, voice in monotone.

"Dude," Yoshiro muttered.

Darien shrugged. "It was when I was little; I don't care."

Silence fell between them as they packed their bags.

"You need to meet the girls," Yoshiro told Darien, packing his bag and grinning.

"Yeah, they won't … fall in love with him or anything," Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't mind Drew, he's been in love with Mina … since forever," Yoshiro said, grinning.

"Mina? I like Rita you idiot. Besides, Mal's been after Mina since primary!" Andrew exclaimed, walking away.

Darien shook his head and pulled his bag over his back. "Does any of this involve that Meatball Head?" he asked.

Andrew grinned. "That _Meatball Head_ is the one who brought us all together, she's a good friend of ours,"

Darien grimaced. "She would," he mumbled.

Walking out in to the corridor, Darien couldn't brace himself in time. Whereas in his old school, people would have ignored him, in this school, everyone seemed to love him.

"Yoshi, who's your friend?" one girl asked.

"I don't even know you," Yoshiro frowned, jogging to catch up with Darien and Andrew.

They turned throughout the school, Darien following the other two, trying to pay an alert attention. But something was stopping him.

"Hey Jerkface," someone drawled.

Darien smirked. "Hey Meatball Head, couldn't stay away could you?" he asked.

Serena scowled. "Trust me, I wanted to. Just so happens that you're with Andrew and Yoshi, so I have to see you,"

"You don't have to," Darien shrugged. "You don't have to talk to me,"

"How much fun would that be?" Serena asked, grinning. "Anyway, Anne wants to know … are you single?"

"Anne?" Darien asked. "Who's Anne?"

"Girl in your year. Don't know why she asked me. I think people have the impression we're friends," Serena shuddered at this point. "I don't know why I'm associated with _you_,"

"Me neither. I'm out of your league," Darien joked.

"Ha. Very funny Einstein," Serena drawled sarcastically, almost lazily.

"Sere, you coming the arcade tonight?" Yoshiro asked, turning around and walking backwards.

"Yeah," Serena said, nodding. "I'm not going home, that's for sure,"

"How come?" Yoshiro asked.

"Beryl's coming over tonight," she said, rolling her eyes. "She's not going till tomorrow, so I'm going to Raye's tonight,"

"Oh right." Yoshiro muttered. "Oh, that I reminds me, I have something to drop off at yours,"

"Back off Yoshi, she's not interested," Serena said, apparently repeating the same rule.

Yoshiro's face fell, but he soon smiled again.

"Beryl?" Darien asked.

Serena smiled distantly. "There's a lot you don't know about my family Jerkface,"

"Are you just gonna call me that from now on?" Darien asked.

"Pretty much," Serena shrugged.

"You two are so-" Yoshiro got cut off, as he tripped over, landing right on his back.

Darien, Serena and Andrew all burst out laughing.

"You know Yoshi-" Serena started.

"-you should really look where you're walking," Darien finished, grinning.

Serena frowned. "I don't like that," she mused. "That you can get into my mind,"

"I'm not a mind reader Barbie," Darien said, pulling on the end of her pigtail softly to tease her.

Serena scowled. "Stop doing that," she said carefully, trying not to let a smirk through.

"Doing what?" Darien asked, grinning wolfishly while still pulling on the pigtail gently.

"Touching my hair," Serena said, smiling slightly.

That time when he wouldn't stop, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and tried to pull him away, neither of them noticing that her fingers were lacing through his as she tried to get him away.

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

The four looked around to see a white haired man walking over to them.

"Mr. Diamond, hello," Serena said, hand falling from Darien's.

Darien let go of her hair. Diamond's eyes narrowed.

"Was he hurting you Serena?" Diamond asked, glancing over at Darien.

"No, no, we were just messing around," Serena told him, an essence of impatience around her. She scooted away from Darien discreetly.

"Serena, you do know that you have detention tonight," Diamond told her.

Serena nodded gravely. "I know,"

"What? How do you have a detention already?" Yoshiro asked, outraged. "We've only just got back from half term,"

"I … it doesn't matter," Serena said, shaking her head.

Diamond walked away, shoulders back and head up straight which seemed to irritate Darien.

"Who's that?" Darien asked.

"History teacher, Mr. Diamond … he's an idiot, I hate him," Andrew told him.

"At least you don't have detention _every_ night with him!" Serena argued.

Andrew nodded.

"You have detention every night?" Darien asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he keeps me behind for no reason," Serena shrugged.

"Isn't that-"

"Yes, quite perverted," Yoshiro nodded, glaring at Diamond before continuing their route.

Andrew followed Yoshiro while Darien gazed at Serena. There was more to this girl than he knew.

-

The three boys sat in the canteen, Serena had left them, sitting on the table behind them with her other three friends who Darien had yet to be introduced.

"I don't get it," the blonde haired one whispered. "How is he _single_?"

"Have you even talked to him Mina?" Serena asked. "He's got a personality worth zero points,"

The one named Mina giggled. "Don't worry girl, you know I'm all for Mal,"

Serena blushed profusely at what Mina was insinuating.

"Someone's got a crush," the brown haired one observed, looking at Serena and grinning ear to ear.

"Lita?" Serena requested. "Shut up."

"So it's true?" Lita asked.

"It's physically impossible," Serena told the group.

It was then that the blue haired girl piped up. "Not _physically_ impossible," she said. "If you think about it, and the common concept of _opposites attract_, you and him would fall quite neatly into that category."

"Amy, you always have to side with them!" Serena whined, setting her head on the table.

"They always make more sense Serena," Amy admitted, a smile on her lips.

This brought around another onslaught of laughter from the girls, and another pout from Serena.

"Darien, Darien?"

It brought Darien back to the table. Blinking, his eyes focused on Andrew sat in front of him.

"Where did you go then?" he asked.

Darien shook his head. "Sorry, just lost my train of thought..."

"Yeah, this is Rita," Andrew said, nodding to the girl sat next to him.

She had long brown hair and kind green eyes, Darien could tell why Andrew liked her. Which he clearly did. She seemed like Andrew's type.

"And I'm Mal." A platinum haired boy sat down next to Darien.

"Jed." The blonde next to Andrew.

"Zoi," a thin blonde haired boy said, effeminate eyes looking curiously at Darien from across the table.

"Nephrite." The large, muscular one sat next to Darien grinned.

"Yeah... this is Darien," Andrew said, smiling sheepishly at Darien, someone he thought didn't like being surrounded.

"Yeah … that's me," Darien said, giving them all a small smile.

"Drew, arcade tonight?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Andrew answered.

"What about Mina?" Mal asked, voice suddenly quiet.

"Everyone's coming, don't worry," Andrew said hoarsely.

Rita giggled. "Mal, you should just ask her out!" she whispered, leaning forward.

"No!" Mal almost shouted, before calming down. "Sorry, have you even _seen_ her?" he whispered, "she'd knock me back … for definite,"

Darien sighed. He had never been that crowded by people before. He wasn't sure if he liked all the attention or not. He had only really had three friends at his old school, and during holidays, he barely saw his family. His focus fell onto the people around him.

The one named Nephrite seemed to be constantly in laughter, a broad grin across his tanned face. He seemed out of place in his school uniform, as if it was constricting what Darien knew would be rippling muscles. Zoi seemed to be the least confident of them all, but still seemed confident in his own, intelligent way. His eyes seemed almost pretty, as though they were a girl's. Jed's blonde hair seemed to naturally wave across his head, while he himself was not even wearing his school tie nor jumper. Jed was clearly the more casual type. Mal's platinum hair reached his shoulders, while Darien could not help but notice the 'Head Boy' badge that glinted on his uniform, right on the 'V' of his jumper.

Riiiiiiing.

Yet again the monotone bell cut Darien's thoughts short. He watched as the others got up out of their seats and followed suit

"What we got?" Andrew asked.

"History," Yoshiro said, grimacing.

Darien frowned. "History's fine,"

Andrew raised his eyebrow. He walked away from the table, Yoshiro and Darien following him. "Guess who our teacher is," he said shortly.

Darien tensed slightly, his pace slowing. He remembered the teacher from before. "Mr. Diamond?"

"Unfortunately," Yoshiro sighed. "He hates us because we're friends with Rena,"

"Why does he hate Meatball Head?" Darien asked.

"He doesn't. We think he likes her, far too much," Andrew said carefully. "He keeps her in detention for no reason. We don't know whether he's done anything, like touched her or anything. But she wouldn't say anyway. She's too kind,"

"He _likes_ her?" Darien repeated. "Shouldn't someone say something?"

"Getting a bit protective?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow. He quickly laughed off Darien's glare. "Joke! But, we can't. We've tried but we don't have any proof,"

"That sucks," Darien muttered.

"Tell that to Serena," Yoshiro said darkly. "She gets stalked by the man. If he's not undressing her with his eyes, he's giving her a detention!"

Darien sighed. He followed Yoshiro and Andrew into a dark room, the tables were lined up facing the front, the floor was black and the walls were a heavy cream, almost suffocating the students. The lighting was dim and Mr. Diamond stood near the blackboard, an expectant eyebrow raised.

"Yoshiro Ito, come here," he demanded.

Yoshiro gulped but walked over to the tall man. Darien and Andrew watched from where they were stood, both paralysed. It seemed that Mr. Diamond was warning Yoshiro of something. Andrew nudged Darien, pulling him towards a seat.

"Diamond doesn't like me or Yoshiro," Andrew told Darien, sitting down. "Sit here," he said, pointing to the seat next to him.

They looked up and saw Yoshiro walking towards them, adjusting his tie and sitting in the seat on the other side of Andrew. Darien sat down and looked over at them. "He's given me a detention for improper uniform,"

"Tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Lunch," Yoshiro said, sulking. "I'm hungry too,"

"Lunch detentions?" Darien asked. "You get them here?"

"_He _can give them," Yoshiro said moodily, scowling under his breath as he glanced up at the girl handing out books. "Because he deems himself more important than the other teachers … idiot,"

"We'll save you something," Andrew muttered. "You can tell Diamond and Yoshiro don't get on."

Darien nodded.

"That's an understatement," Yoshiro scowled. "Last term I refused to have class with him, remember? And thanks,"

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Darien asked.

"Not really," Yoshiro muttered, eyes glazing over.

Darien looked expectantly between Yoshiro and Andrew. Finally, Andrew sighed and leant forwards.

"Diamond hit him," Andrew explained, "across the cheek with a book. You see, when he first started teaching, it was allowed. But Diamond was put on probation, and for a few weeks, Serena didn't have one detention, but then Yoshiro pulled out of history for the remainder of the year, so everything calmed down, and Serena was back on the D-T's," he finished quietly as the class had quietened down.

"Whoa," Darien muttered.

Andrew nodded and pulled away, leaning back in his chair, glancing at a rather agitated Yoshiro.

"Yeah, but I mean, everyone expected it," Andrew commented quietly.

Darien opened his mouth to talk when a loud voice cut him off.

"You three at the back!"

Yoshiro, Andrew and Darien both quickly snapped up their heads to look at Mr. Diamond.

"What would you like to share with the class? Surely it's not as important as the death of a world wide leader?" Diamond asked.

"No sir," the trio muttered.

"That's what I thought," Diamond warned, eyes narrowed.

Darien frowned and looked back down at the textbook.

–

As Darien followed Andrew and Yoshiro to their physics class, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Serena.

He thought _his_ life was a mess, but apparently, from what he had gathered; she was a pain to him, a great friend to everyone else, chased after by _a teacher_, and hadn't she hinted about a bad home life?

They entered the classroom without an intruder into their quiet pace and sat down, yet again at the back.

"Why do you always sit at the back?" Darien asked.

"Dunno, just do," Andrew said, shrugging.

"Um, OK," Darien said nonchalantly.

"New boy?" the science teacher asked Andrew and Yoshiro.

"Yeah, he's coming around with us," Andrew told him.

"Oh right OK, I'm Mr. Sapphire, need any help and I'm here," the teacher said, smiling kindly at Darien.

"Um, thanks sir," Darien said, smiling uneasily.

Sapphire smiled and turned back around to start the lesson.

"Like him?" Andrew asked.

Darien nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, he seems nice. Not like Mr. Diamond,"

"Well, that's what's weird," Andrew said warily. "He's Diamond's brother,"

"Really?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Yoshiro chipped in. "He knows about the whole Serena detention scheme that Diamond has, and he hates it,"

"He wants to help the poor girl," Andrew muttered. "But Diamond insists that no one else gives her detentions, and if they do, they are with him,"

"How on Earth do you two know about all this?" Darien asked, trying to digest all this 'inside information' that they knew.

"We haven't told him yet," Andrew said quietly.

Yoshiro grinned. "We've got a camera,"

Andrew's face split into a grin too. "In the Staff Room."

"We'll take you to it some day," Yoshiro said offhandedly.

Darien shook his head in exasperation. "You two are freaks,"

"We know," they both said in unison, something that made Darien look twice.

–

Darien sat in the canteen, sat opposite Andrew. They were both waiting for Yoshiro to finish his detention.

"I don't get it," Andrew mused, flipping through his physics book.

"What's not to get?" Darien asked.

"Right, why do we use _maths_ for science?" Andrew asked, voice whiny.

"It's not all science, just physics and anyway, I thought you liked maths?" Darien asked, frowning.

"Not quite-"

"He only likes it because of a certain Miss. Anderson, if I'm right?" that voice came again, followed by a slight chuckle.

Sitting down next to Darien, with a tray full of food in front of her was Raye.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked

Raye laughed. "I told you; I come here at lunch to see everyone,"

"And Jed," Andrew added sneakily.

"Shut up," Raye muttered.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Jed? As in Jed from break?" he asked. "You like Jed?"

"How do you know Jed?" Raye asked surprised, looking at her cousin.

Andrew cleared his throat. "I wasn't not going to introduce him to him,"

"You like Jed?" Darien repeated.

"How is that so hard to believe?" Raye asked, eyes hard and glaring at Darien.

"It's just … he's blonde. And you usually like black haired-OK, I'll shut up now," he said quietly, looking down at the table at Raye's glare.

"And? I'm not shallow, I don't always go after black haired boys Darien!" Raye said shrilly.

"Well, there was Troy, Brendan, Jeremy, Adam, Ben-"

"OK Darien, we get it!" she said with the same tone.

"How many others were there?" Andrew asked, suddenly interested, setting down his physics book.

Darien bit the inside of his cheek trying to think. "Um, well there was a Bill the last time I checked. What happened to Seiya's best friend, Taiki, wasn't it?"

Raye laughed with no humour. "He's an idiot," she muttered, chomping on a chip and staring at her plate. "And anyway, he had brown hair,"

"No shit Sherlock," Darien grinned.

"Anyway!" Andrew said, slamming his book together. "I think Jed likes you. I'll check tonight for you if you want,"

Raye looked up. "No. I'd die if he found out. What would you tell him? No, no, no! Don't. Please don't," she pleaded, dropping down a chip. "Are you coming to the arcade tonight?" she asked Darien, looking over at him.

"No, my mum wants me home," he said shortly, stealing one of her chips. "Aren't you coming to mine later anyway?"

"Yeah to see you and your mum, but I'm leaving at five anyway with Serena, you know her don't you?" she asked. "You should come, it'd be a laugh. I'll talk Victoria into letting you out,"

"Serena?" Andrew asked. "Does he know her?" He let out a short laugh, grinning at Darien. "He already loves her. He's just stubborn,"

Darien glared at Andrew. "I do not. I don't even like the girl. She's annoying,"

"Yes," Raye agreed, surprisingly. "But she's a good friend. You'll love her soon enough," she said wisely, grinning at him. "Anyway, you have to come!"

Darien groaned. "Fine, but you're gonna talk to my mum. You know how she is about me going out any more,"

"Yeah," Raye nodded, smiling. "It's gonna be so much fun! You'll love it!"

"Elizabeth's working tonight too, so I'm gonna be free to hang about," Andrew said grinning. "My sister," he added at Darien's confused look.

"Oh," Darien said nodding. "Oh yeah, you said it was your dad's, didn't you?"

"Yep," Andrew said, nodding. "Well, he got it from my Grandfather; his dad,"

"Cool," Darien mused, smiling.

Raye's head flew up. "My mum said something about David coming back?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Darien muttered. "I am not talking to him. I don't want to go into the house,"

"You can hide out at mine," Raye suggested.

"My mum would know I was there," Darien said solemnly.

"Stay at mine. It's Friday tomorrow, so I can tell my dad that it's just because we're gonna be out late," Andrew suggested, smiling. "Yeah, cause Yoshiro wants to go to to the block party at Serena's that's on tomorrow anyway, so we should go,"

"She lives on the same road as me," Darien said suddenly. "I think she does anyway, because she invited me to that block party yesterday."

"Good, then we can get hammered!" Andrew exclaimed. "You didn't tell your mum about the party, did you?"

"No, she wouldn't have let me go anyway," Darien said morbidly.

"Well then, you should tell your mum that you're coming to mine," Andrew suggested. "We'll go to the block party, then you and Yoshi can stay at mine,"

"Yeah OK," Darien said grinning.

"Can I come too?" Raye asked, eyes wide.

"Sure!" Andrew said, rather loudly. "Invite everyone!"

"Seiya hears nothing of this, OK?" Darien asked, looking straight at Raye.

"Guides honour," Raye said, grinning, three fingers held up in salute.

"You didn't go to Guides," Darien pointed out.

"I did!" Raye protested. "I just got kicked out," she mumbled, her fingers falling down to her chips again.

Darien and Andrew laughed heartily while Raye blushed.

"Who is Seiya?" Andrew asked.

"My brother," Raye muttered. "You wouldn't know him because he's at College. But he's a right idiot,"

"He's coming over tonight isn't he?" Darien asked, annoyance clearly shown.

"No, he's 'busy' tonight," Raye said, air quoting "busy".

"Oh," Darien said. "Good. Cause my mum doesn't want anything to spark up between us. So basically, I'm never going to see him in front of my mum,"

Raye laughed while Andrew looked at them confused.

"Every time that they are in the same room, Darien and Seiya start a fight. To be honest, Darien wins most of them. You should have seen them at my mum and dad's wedding! It was hilarious!" Raye said, still laughing while telling the story.

Darien looked ominously towards Raye. "Don't tell the sto-"

"They were arguing over who got to dance with this girl! So then, it broke into a fist fight and my Uncle David, Darien's dad, had to drag them both out by the ears and screech at them in the street!"

Andrew was laughing by now. Darien was glaring at Raye.

"And _then_-oh, OK I'll stop," Raye caught hold of Darien's look and quickly stopped, unable to kill off her smile though.

**AN: So, do you like this story? Please review and vote in the poll ^_^**

**Oh, and I got kicked out of Guides, just like Raye - yes I know, it's shameful.**

**Niamh! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know that there's only five pages, but it's a really cutey lemony chapter, and I like that :)**

**SORRY! :D**

**I'm gonna focus on Debts and my Ouran fic 'The Blackmail' – ooh, sounds sinister ;) - for a bit, simply because … I want to?**

**I know where I'm going with this story now, and tbh, if you want more soon, you should really review!**

**Thank you so much, everyone who has reviewed – and please review again and tell people about this story (if you think it's good …)**

**Disclaimer; honest! I do not own SAILOR MOON. I do take FULL credit for this story though, cause it makes me laugh :D**

"_**We're all part of the same, sick little games."**_

_**- All Time Low**_

**Chapter Two**

Darien stayed silent the whole way through Chemistry, twisting his fingers together while he thought of that night. How was Raye supposed to get him out the house? His mother wouldn't let him with this new town and everything. She could just say that she was with some friends; but Victoria would think that they were … doing drugs or something!

Darien sighed and looked out of the window onto the playing field. A class from the year below obviously had P.E because Meatball Head was stood in a small t-shirt and skimpy shorts along with her friends and a bunch of other nameless girls.

What was it about her? She was only a girl!

Darien looked thoughtfully around the classroom. If he was attracted to such a stupid girl as Meatball Head, then he should have been attracted to some, if not all the girls in his class. Confusion clouded his head.

Finally the bell rung and Darien quickly shoved his Chemistry book into his bag and swung it over his shoulder, exiting the classroom with Yoshiro and Andrew as quickly as possible.

"Darien, want a lift?" Yoshiro asked as they were walking towards the front of the school.

"It's all right, I only live about ten minutes away," Darien answered, silently adding 'I think'.

"You sure?" Andrew asked as they stepped outside.

Darien nodded and let a small smile escape. "I'll see you tonight if Raye can get me out,"

"Yeah, don't forget about that gig tomorrow," Yoshiro reminded him, walking a bit ahead of them down the steps.

Darien nodded, following Yoshiro. "I won't. What time should I be at yours for Andrew?"

"Just come after school, and bring some clothes to school," Andrew replied. "My dad won't care."

"OK," Darien said, flashing them an genuine smile of thanks.

"See ya," Andrew and Yoshiro both called as they walked in the opposite direction.

Darien smiled and turned around, only to be met with Raye. "Walking home?" she asked.

"Hey, how did you get here fast?" he asked with a confused expression.

"My school is across the road idiot," Raye rolled her eyes. "Walk with me and Serena,"

"Actually, I'd rather just get home now,"

"Jesus Christ Darien," Raye muttered. "We're going to yours anyway."

"Which is why I should go home," Darien answered quickly. "To get everything ready."

"You have maids," Raye reminded him. "And they've probably been working all day."

Darien let out a groan. "Aren't you walking with Serena though?" he asked.

"Yeah, and?" Raye asked, looking at the school doors for the blonde.

Darien sighed. "She's got detention,"

"Oh shit," Raye muttered. "No, I'm not letting her,"

Darien frowned. "What? Where are you going?" he called after Raye, who was jogging up to the school doors.

"Come on, we're getting Serena," Raye called back.

"Why?" Darien shouted, although he still followed his cousin up the steps.

"Victoria won't be happy if you're hanging around with someone who gets detentions every night, now will she?" Raye said impatiently, watching as Darien made it to the top of the steps in no time at all.

"OK," Darien muttered. "Diamond's room, do you know where that is? I can't remember,"

"Shit," Raye cursed. "All I know is that it's near the canteen,"

Clicking her fingers, Raye rushed inside, Darien following her.

-

Jogging through the school, Darien was surprised no one stopped them. The new kid and someone who didn't even go to the school running through the halls did seem rather odd.

They arrived at what Darien recognised as Diamond's room. Looking inside, they both saw Serena sitting on a desk, listening to the rants of Diamond.

Raye bit her lip.

"How are we supposed to get her out?" she asked, looking at Darien.

Darien shrugged. "No idea," he answered. "Why can't I just go home and then you can wait here for her?"

Raye shook her head. "You don't want your mum to think that I hand around with people who get detentions, she won't want you hanging around with Yoshiro and Drew,"

Darien sighed. "Fine," he said, tight lipped. "You go in there, and say that the office called and her mother has been rushed to hospital,"

Raye's eyes widened. "When you were in Birmingham, you were a rebel, weren't you?"

Darien shook his head. "No, I'm just … smart,"

Raye grinned. "Must run in the family,"

"Come on then," Darien said hurriedly. "Are you doing it or not?"

"I can't go in there in this uniform!" Raye hissed.

Darien groaned and pulled his jumper and tie off, handing it to Raye, who in turn, pulled off her blazer and tie, pulling on Darien's.

"It's a bit big," Raye mused.

"I'm a tall person," Darien answered dully.

Raye shrugged and knocked on the door while Darien pushed her things to the side and hid around the side of the door.

"Sir?" Darien heard Raye ask.

"Yes?" Diamond barked, glancing at Raye.

"The office called and asked for Serena to be excused," she answered.

"Why?" Diamond asked.

"Her mother has been in an accident," Raye said bluntly.

Darien heard Serena gasped, followed by the scrape of a chair. "My mum? Is she OK? What happened?"

"I'm not sure Serena," Raye said gravely. "Sir, can she come with me?"

Diamond had obviously nodded and let Serena go, as Serena half ran out, almost bolting down the corridor, before Darien grabbed her and pulled her to him, her bag slapping against the wall from her arm.

"Jerkface, let go, I have to get ho-why was Raye there?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Darien raised an eyebrow making a wide grin spread on Serena's face.

Raye scrambled out of the room, just before Darien had time to return the grin. Grabbing her blazer and tie and throwing Darien's jumper and tie to him, Raye started to walk off.

"Come on, we're going to yours," Raye called back.

Serena stepped back from Darien, jogging to catch up with Raye. "Jerkface, you're gonna get lost if you don't stick with us,"

Darien rolled his eyes and began to walk behind them, pulling on his jumper, his tie hanging around his neck.

-

Victoria was sat with Raye's mother, in the Shields' front room, each of them with a cup of coffee in their hands, while the three teenagers in front of them were trying to convince them to let them go out.

"Aw, please Auntie!" Raye whined, "me and Serena were going to show Darien around the area, you know, just to get him used to it and all ..."

"Darien, why don't you get the girls a drink?" Victoria asked, cutting off Raye.

Darien shrugged and walked out of the room, beckoning Serena and Raye to come with him.

Raye shook her head. "I'm all right thanks," she said. "Auntie Victoria, it's not fair if Darien has to stay on his own..."

Darien sighed and led Serena into the kitchen, watching her face as she let his house sink into her memory.

"Your house is really ama-"

"Boring," Darien interrupted. "My father designed it."

Serena shook her head, following him into the kitchen. "Is that a bad thing?"

Darien smiled. "Depends. Do you want coffee, tea, juice or...?"

Serena blinked around the kitchen. It was massive. With a large table island covered in black marble with chairs to match on one side and cookers that seemed to have been imported out of a restaurant opposite them.

"Meatball Head?" Darien asked, waving a hand in front of Serena's face.

"Oh, hi," Serena mumbled, looking at Darien.

"So what do you want?" Darien asked. "Coffee?"

"Ew!" Serena said, recoiling. "No, that's foul!"

Darien chuckled. "No it's not," he argued. "It's just bitter,"

Serena nodded. "Exactly,"

Darien rolled his eyes. "So, what do you want? Tea?"

Nodding again, Serena smiled. "Now, that's not bitter,"

Darien smirked. "Never noticed," he muttered.

Serena smiled and sat down on a stool, her arms crossed in front of her, resting on top of the black marble. "How come you moved here?" she asked, watching Darien move around the kitchen almost uncertainly.

Darien sighed, putting the kettle on and grabbing mugs from the cupboard above him. "My father," he said with disdain.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You don't like him?" she asked curiously.

Darien frowned, turning around to Serena. "You never quit, do you?"

Serena shrugged, looking at him expectantly.

Sighing, Darien smiled awkwardly. "It's not that I don't like him. It's just, he's never given me a reason to like him,"

Serena smiled. "You really are far more mature than most people your age,"

"Coming from you?" Darien asked. "I think that's a compliment you just gave me, Meatball Head,"

"Don't get used to it Jerkface," Serena drawled.

Click!

Turning back around to the kettle, Darien made the drinks again.

"So, you were raised by just your mother," Serena reasoned.

"Yep," Darien said, nodding.

"How come he designed this house then?" she asked. "Sorry, I'm prying."

Darien shook his head. "It's fine. He wanted us to move to London because my parents have an … agreement?" he stumbled over his words a little bit. "Basically, he shows her off at big events, and they talk about how wonderful their son is doing, and they're sorry that he couldn't make it,"

"And the reason you don't go is...?" Serena asked.

Darien laughed to himself. "I hate them. I've been to a few, but I don't like them. But of course, my mother goes along with it, because she loves my father,"

Serena frowned. "So, you're-"

"Part of the plan," Darien answered for her. "I'm just a cog in the machine."

"Sounds like a grim plan," Serena mused.

Darien smiled, turning around with her drink. "It's not that bad. I have my mother, and she loves me,"

Serena smiled. "You're the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Don't I know it," Darien muttered.

They drank in silence, Darien watching Serena from the corner of his eyes while Serena focused on her tea, trying not to look at Darien.

As soon as their cups were drained, Raye jumped into the kitchen. "We can go!"

Darien jumped, looking round at Raye and nodding. "OK, should we go then?"

Nodding, Raye beckoned them to come out of the kitchen, which they did, leaving their cups on the counter.

Victoria stood in the hallway next to the door, smiling at the group.

Darien raised an eyebrow at his mother. "I'll be back for ten,"

Victoria bit her lip. "Just look after him," she said finally.

"God, I'm not five any more," Darien muttered.

"Don't worry," Raye offered, smiling. "Right, we're off then!"

"It was nice to meet you Serena," Victoria said happily.

"Thank you for having me," Serena said politely, smiling gracefully.

"My pleasure Serena," Victoria said warmly.

Darien rolled his eyes and left the house, knowing that Raye and Serena were behind him.

"Where are we going then?" Darien asked.

"Andrew's arcade," Serena answered, smiling.

-

The arcade was extremely busy, with a blur of people sat in each booth, one of them next to the windows, which held all of the people from school.

"Over here!" Nephrite called, beckoning them with his muscular arm.

Raye was blushing at Jed's smile to her.

"Oh, Raye, I forgot to tell you," Darien started. "Don't lose it in front of Jed,"

Raye's face went bright red. "Shut up!" she hissed. "Don't you dare say anything,"

Darien smirked. "I won't," he said casually, walking over to the group with Serena, hearing Raye bustle behind them.

"Darien, you managed to get out then," Andrew commented.

"Yep," Darien answered, smiling genuinely at him as he sat down.

"Hey, Serena, how did you get out of detention so early?" Lita asked from one side of Nephrite.

"If I remember, you were meant to be there until four?" Amy asked from behind her book, and breaking off from her conversation with Zoi.

"Oh, Raye and Jerkface here helped me out," Serena explained, nodding to Raye and Darien in turn.

"Oh!" Yoshiro grinned. "So _Darien_, helped you, eh?"

Andrew smirked, watching Darien and Serena's faces both go bright red.

Mina grinned. "What happened?"

Shrugging, Darien explained, "I gave Raye my jumper and tie and she told Diamond that the office needed Serena, then we left."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "You two were awfully close when I came outside though,"

Serena pulled a face. "Whose side are you on?"

Darien glanced at Jed, and grinned to Raye, who in turn recoiled and frowned.

An awkward silence settled around the table.

The others glanced at each other, while Serena and Darien both blushed bright red, looking at the table.

"Drinks, anyone?" Mal blurted out, breaking the awkward silence.

"Same," a chorus came.

The newcomers gave their drinks, apart from Darien who just said, "I'll come help you."

Mal nodded and jumped out of his seat next to Mina, climbing over the back of the booth to walk all over the plastic seat of the neighbouring booth, smiling at the couple who occupied it on the other side.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Mina laughed as Mal blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey Drew, where's Rita?" Serena asked as Darien left the table.

-

At the counter, Darien sat down on a stool, listening to Mal give in the order.

"Can we have the same, but with a strawberry milkshake, a coke and a-" Mal looked at Darien expectantly.

"Oh, a … coffee?" Darien said quickly.

"I'll put it on the tab?" the girl behind the counter said, smiling.

"Thanks Elizabeth," Mal said, smiling.

The red head walked off, going to make all the drinks.

"Is that Andrew's little sister?" Darien asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Mal answered. "What's going on between you and Serena?"

Darien raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing going on between me and Serena,"

Mal smiled. "Of course there isn't, that's like saying that I don't like Mina,"

"How are you so open about that?" Darien asked, slightly awed.

Mal shrugged. "I just am. It's not as if she knows,"

Darien raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't?"

"She's pretty clicked on when it comes to other people's relationships, but she's rather dense for herself," Mal answered. "But don't tell her I said that,"

Grinning, Darien nodded. "Of course I won't,"

"Are you coming to the block party tomorrow night near Serena's?" Mal asked after a short moment.

Darien nodded. "I think I'm staying at Andrew's after too,"

"Good, we all are," Mal said happily. "I think Andrew's getting the tents out and we're all staying in his garden."

"You know when you say, 'we're', do you mean-"

"Yes, the girls are staying too," Mal answered.

"Of course they are," Darien sighed. "And I'm guessing Serena's gonna be there too,"

"Yep," Mal grinned.

"Great," Darien muttered.

"Here are your drinks," Elizabeth chimed in, beaming at the two boys.

"I forgot to introduce you before," Malachite said, "Elizabeth, this is the new boy, Darien. And obviously, Darien, this is Elizabeth, Andrew's baby sister,"

Darien smiled. "Hi,"

"Hi," Elizabeth said, giving off a signature smile.

"Thanks for that Elizabeth," Mal said, picking up three drinks.

Darien smiled and picked up three drinks, carrying them over to the table.

It took two rounds, but they managed to get all the drinks back to everyone, and noticed that they had all rearranged themselves, making the only available spots next to Mina and Serena.

Mal looked to Darien, who in turn, looked to Mal.

Diving for the spot next to Mina, Mal jumped over the back of the booth again, securing his place next to Mina as he sat down next to her, almost nonchalantly, leaving Darien to sit next to Serena.

"Thanks," Darien said sourly to Yoshiro and Andrew, who looked far too innocent.

"What on Earth does he mean?" Andrew asked, looking at Yoshiro.

Yoshiro shook his head. "I do not know in the slightest!"

Lita and Raye laughed at the boys, making Jed and Nephrite try to gain their attention again.

"You don't have to be so annoyed that you're sitting next to me, you know, Jerkface," Serena drawled. "It could be worse, you could have to sit next to someone like you,"

Darien rolled his eyes. "Trust me Meatball Head, there's no one as preppy and annoying as you."

Serena took a drink from her milkshake, watching as he drank some of his coffee.

"Why do you drink coffee?" she asked curiously. "You had one before too."

Darien sighed. "I like it,"

Serena frowned at the cup her left on the table. After a couple of silent moments, she put down her milkshake glass and picked up his cup, bringing it to her lips.

Darien raised an eyebrow as she put in back down. "Yes?" he asked.

Serena scrunched her nose. "It's too bitter for me," she concluded.

"Well, you go back to your double strawberry milkshake then," Darien murmured in her ear.

Across the table, Amy smiled secretively, suddenly seeing how opposite these two people were.

**A/N: Did you like?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND VOTE IN THE POLL, JUST CAUSE … for your own reasons :)**

**I think, next chapter, it shall be a bit longer, so keep yo' fingers crossed :)**

**Niamh . x**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, this chapter might not be what you expected? This is just how I roll really. So I start school – my final year! - tomorrow, I am actually, extremely excited that I'm gonna be leaving school in less than nine months, but all the same, I'm terrified of exams, so this year is going to be painful! I won't be able to write that much, only really on Sunday's I guess …**

**I love the anime, gravitation, does anyone else like it? :)**

**Anyway, I got the idea for this chapter when I … woke up this morning (I woke up at seven … it's not 10.17 and, I wrote quite a lot within that time :D). So please, please, please, don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer; Niamh does not own Sailor Moon, and she's fine with that. *cough cough***

"_**I can't stop, I can't stop loving you, you're a dreamer and that's just what you do."**_

_**Mcfly.**_

Chapter three

When Darien got back from his morning jog – after getting lost for five minutes – he jumped in the shower, and quickly got dressed, pulling his bag across his shoulder and jogged downstairs.

"Darien?" his mother shouted.

Darien groaned, wanting to leave quickly. He dropped his bag at the door and walked into the kitchen where he found his mother sitting at the table.

"Can I talk to you?" Victoria asked.

Darien nodded, walking over to the table and sitting down.

Victoria was looking at him carefully across the table.

"So, you've met a few friends then?" she asked.

Darien nodded. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well I hope you don't talk to them like you talk to me," Victoria chided. "Anyway, you're father is coming over tonight, as you know-"

Darien sighed. "And?" he asked.

"I just want you to say hello to him, then you can leave, stay out all night if you want," Victoria sighed. "I won't be back home till four anyway,"

"Why are you being so lenient?" Darien asked suspiciously.

Victoria bit her lip. "Might as well tell you, you need to know anyway. Your father's coming over for dinner because we all need to go to a party that the Mayor is having sometime next week,"

"Why do I need to go?" Darien asked.

"It'll secure your place in college," Victoria said quickly.

Darien narrowed his eyes. "Will you stop trying to make me into _him_?" he asked impatiently. "I don't want to be an entrepreneur,"

Victoria shook her head. "What are you going to do with your life then?"

Darien sighed. "I don't know, I might be a doctor?"

Victoria frowned. "Anyway, you need to come to this party, only this one. And bring a date,"

"Why?" Darien asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because it looks good," Victoria said bluntly. "Anyway, you don't mean to tell me that no girls have fallen for you already?"

Darien let out an exasperated breath. "I'm not that arrogant, you know,"

"What about your friend Serena?" Victoria asked.

"She's not my friend," Darien said dully.

"Why was she here last night then?" Victoria asked, eyebrows risen.

"She is Raye's friend. She was here with Raye," Darien answered. "I've gotta go, you know, school and all." He pushed himself from the table, standing up and leaving the room.

Victoria sighed and put her head in her hands.

Five minutes later, she heard her son leave the house, and got up.

Leaving the kitchen for the maids to clean while she was at work, she went into the hallway, pulling on her coat that hung on the coat rack.

A note caught her attention, it was sat on the table with a pen next to it. Frowning, she picked it up.

_Fine. I'll go to the party. No promises on the date. I'm not coming home tonight._

Smiling, Victoria put down the note and grabbed her bag and phone, leaving the house in a dash. She jogged over to her car (one of the main prides in her life – apart from Darien, of course – a black Jaguar Advanced Lightweight Coupe, as fat as could on gravel in heels, and opened the passenger door, throwing in her bag before walking around to the side, and ducking inside too.

Rain began to pour, almost being thrown down from the skies. Victoria bit her lip and realised that Darien was walking to school.

He'd be soaked!

Chuckling to herself at the thought of Darien soaking wet all day, probably angry, she quickly started the engine and pulled out of her vast drive.

She almost raced down the road, slightly relieved when she found Darien. She pulled over instantly on the other side of the road.

But he wasn't alone.

He was stood under an umbrella, with a girl?

A girl with long, blonde hair that reached the backs of her knees even though it was pulled into two buns at the top of her head.

Victoria smiled as she watched Darien walk with Serena, so close that they could probably feel each others body heat under the tiny umbrella.

Suddenly, leaving Darien to walk seemed a better idea than giving him a lift. Victoria drove off, and the grin didn't leave her face all day.

-

"I thought you were the brawn _and_ brains of the family?" Serena asked, looking at Darien who was already pretty wet by the time she found him.

Darien chuckled. "Of course,"

"But you forgot an umbrella?" she taunted, grinning.

Darien rolled his eyes. "And? Am I not allowed a mistake?"

Serena laughed out loud. "I suppose I'll let you off, cause you got me out of detention,"

Darien smiled. "How come you knew I was the brains and brawn of the family, anyway?"

Serena shrugged, "Raye,"

"What, she told you?" Darien asked. "Or did you figure out that someone had to be since she clearly isn't?"

"You're such a nice person," Serena said sarcastically, throwing a smile at Darien.

"Why, Serena, I think that's the first compliment you've given me," Darien whispered, glancing at Serena.

"Why, I think that's the first time you've called me by my name, Jerkface," Serena whispered back, grinning.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" Darien asked, smiling genuinely.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're using half of my umbrella space, I think I'm the one who has the most control here,"

Darien grinned. "Well, I do like it when the girls take the lead," he muttered.

Serena raised an eyebrow, her lips separated slightly in shock. "I-I don't mean like that!" she hissed, her face bright red and seemingly flustered.

Darien's grin widened. "Meatball Head, calm down, I was joking!"

Serena glared at him, making him glance away from her nervously.

As the school came into view, neither Serena nor Darien said a word.

-

P.E didn't seem to be that great from what Darien had figured out. He was jogging around the track with Nephrite and Jed next to him, grateful that the rain had stopped, although it was still freezing.

"Darien?" Nephrite asked, effortlessly.

"Yeah?" Darien asked, glancing to his side.

"What's with you and Serena?" Nephrite asked.

Darien rolled his eyes. "Nothing,"

Jed laughed, but coughed from lack of breath. "You know-_cough_-that's like saying that there's nothing between me and Raye,"

Darien glared at him. "Yeah, about that, she's my little cousin,"

Jed smiled. "I know, it's not like that. I actually like her. A lot,"

Darien raised and eyebrow. "That's possible?"

Nephrite almost grunted. "Stop distracting him Jed," he said, annoyed.

Jed rolled his eyes, but felt content on listening to the conversation.

"So, you and Serena," Nephrite started. "Are you going to do something tonight?"

Darien frowned, feeling slightly out of breath as Nephrite seemed in his comfort zone. "What? Tonight?"

Nephrite smiled. "Yes, you know, the party tonight, and camping out at Drew's tonight,"

"Why would I do anything with Serena ever? Never mind tonight," Darien asked curiously.

"Don't lie to me," Nephrite answered. "I can tell there's something between you two, it's so obvious,"

The three became silent as they passed the teacher, who was eyeing them as the spoke to each other and glaring angrily at the three of them.

Darien looked at Nephrite from the corner of his eye once the teacher was out of hearing distance. "How is it so obvious?"

Nephrite grinned. "I saw you and her walking to school this morning. I saw the way you were talking to her last night,"

Darien shook his head, focusing his mind on running. "I've known her … two days?"

Nephrite sighed. "You don't get it," he said. "It doesn't matter with Serena. Some boy in her year, I think his name was Melvin, he moved last year to here, and on the first day was already in love with her,"

"I don't think of her like that," Darien insisted. "Honestly, I think that I am immune to her supposed charm,"

Nephrite shook his head, looking at Darien straight on and jogging backwards. "You may be right. But maybe she's not immune to yours."

Darien raised an eyebrow, watching as Nephrite turned around and jogged ahead of Jed and Darien, whose eyes both widened at the endurance Nephrite had.

"I don't think he does anything else but train," Jed mused.

"Probably not," Darien commented, feeling a stitch in his stomach developing.

-

Physics, break, English and Maths flew over quickly, with Darien not thinking of much else than what Nephrite had said to him.

"_But maybe she's not immune to yours."_

Darien had been frowning quite a lot that day, and was wondering what Nephrite had meant. Lunch had come in a hurry, and Darien found himself sitting at a bench on the yard, with a few of his newly acquainted friends. It was still freezing, and Darien was wondering how the girls, that seemed to be glancing over every so often from across the yard, were wearing skirts that seemed to be underwear, he himself was wearing a jacket over his jumper he was that cold!

He glanced up at Nephrite, seeing him talking to Lita quite happily. He looked around the table, wondering where Mina, Amy, Raye and Jed were. And then Serena caught his eye.

Flickering across her face was a small frown, her blonde hair was still trembling over her shoulders, while her blue eyes flashed darker every time she look confused, trying to figure out her maths homework.

And Darien had noticed. Noticed all of it.

They were sitting opposite each other on the bench, Darien was trying to listen to Yoshiro whittling on about what they were going to do that night, but instead, the blue eyed mystery found himself gazing at Serena, who in turn, was looking at her maths note book.

"I don't get it!" she whined, nose scrunching at the complicated problems.

Darien frowned. "What's not to get?" he asked, pulling her book to him. "Algebra's easy," he said.

Serena gawked at him. "Algebra's _easy_?" she repeated, mouth open in shock.

Darien nodded. "That's what I said Meatball Head," he muttered, pushing the book back to her.

A crease appeared between Serena's eyebrows as she concentrated on the book, trying to figure out the problem. Darien watched her struggle and sighed to himself.

The girl seemed to be hopeless.

She looked up at him through big eyes and smiled sweetly. "Can you help me?" she asked.

Yoshiro looked over at them and grinned, unnoticed by neither of them.

Darien ran a hand through his hair. "There's only fifteen minutes left," he protested, but at looking at her, he caved. "Fine, look-" he picked up her pen and tried to show her how to figure out the value of 'x'.

Five minutes later, Serena was around the other side of the table, watching in awe as Darien helped her.

What surprised her was the neatness of his handwriting. It was tall, slanted and thin, with small crosses and pin-pricks for dots. Their thighs were pressed together because a few of the others had joined the bench with them, and both of them had noticed. Even the way he held his pen intrigued her, as if it was always meant to be there.

She was getting way too interested by him.

"So that's how you find it out," Darien said proudly, showing her the equation.

Serena gawked at the paper. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a minuscule '2'.

"That means 'squared'," Darien said. "Which is the number times itself,"

"Oh OK," Serena said, nodding.

"You really didn't know that?" Darien asked. "What do you do in your lessons?" he asked, turning around to her, ignoring the tingling in his leg from brushing against hers.

Serena blushed. "I play noughts and crosses with Mina," she admitted, a sly smile on her lips.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you have trouble with maths," he muttered. "It's not that hard if you listen,"

"You don't listen!" Serena protested.

"I do!" Darien argued.

"You don't! You're too busy staring at Ber-Miss Anderson's chest," Serena said, stumbling slightly over her words.

"What?" Darien asked, ignoring her statement. "What were you going to say?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, blushing.

"You weren't going to say Miss Anderson," Darien said, now confused.

"I was," Serena said sternly, eyes flaring as if to say no.

"Um, OK," Darien said nodding, a frown on his face though.

The two of them both turned back to the table. Darien rested her hands on his knees, the frown still on his face. Serena gulped at her mishap and clenched her hands to fists on the table.

"What do we have next?" Darien asked Yoshiro with a slight dry spell in his throat.

Yoshiro blinked. "Um, chemistry," he said dully. "Oh, what wonders await us in that room," he said dramatically, grinning slightly.

"Who is that with?" Darien asked.

Serena grinned now, relaxing next to him. "You'll have Mrs Everett," she said, leaning over him to see Yoshiro. "He's with you, isn't he?" she asked, jerking her head to Darien.

Darien had stiffened as Serena leant over him, her knees were pressing against his thighs, leaning over him, her hands on the other side of him as she talked to Yoshiro.

Darien leant back and breathed out slowly.

"Oh Jesus, Jerkface, get out the way!" Serena muttered, clambering over him.

She pushed him back, her hand planted on his chest while swinging on of her legs around his knees, stumbling over him to sit next to Yoshiro. But one of her long streamers of hair got caught in his jacket buttons.

"For God's sake Meatball Head!" Darien chided, rolling his eyes.

He tried to twist her hair from the button carefully, but found that it was still stuck.

"Oh God," Serena muttered, slapping his hand out of the way and letting her fingers twisting around his button. "It's really stuck!"

Darien clenched his teeth and blew out a breath. At this point, everyone was looking at both of them, enjoying the predicament between the two. Serena was almost straddling the poor boy while determined to get her hair from his button. Darien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes in impatience.

"Take off your jacket," Serena said impatiently.

"What?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Take your jacket off, it'll be easier," she said, shrugging as if it was normal.

Darien looked at her confused. Serena sighed and slid her hands down his arms, making his jacket slide down slightly, her head being tugged a little bit when the button moved.

Serena gasped as she realised how close she was to him. Her lips were about an inch from his chin, eyes looking at his lips, which were perfectly separated. His breath fell lightly onto her own lips, while hers daintily brushed his neck in small pants.

"Serena?" Darien whispered.

Her eyes raised to look into Darien's. Those midnight blue eyes that were searching hers for an answer.

"You called me Serena," Serena observed quietly.

"Yeah, well, it's a pretty name," Darien mumbled. "I mean, eh-it's your name,"

Serena let her eyes fall back down to his lips before blushing and looking back up into his eyes startled and then went to pull her hair from Darien's button again.

"Miss Anderson!" someone shouted.

The whole table looked in different directions, but only Serena and Darien's eyes both found Diamond.

"Shit," Serena muttered, pulling away from Darien, when his jacket pulled her back.

He shrugged off his jacket and passed it to Serena, who glanced nervously at Diamond who was fast approaching them. Stumbling, Serena clambered off Darien and sat back down on the bench seat, still trying to get her hair from the button.

"Miss Anderson, Mr Shields, what were you two doing?" Diamond asked, standing in front of them. His voice was trembling with anger and his eyes were ice cold as Darien met his gaze.

"Sorry Sir," Serena muttered.

"Yeah, it was an accident," Darien said apologetically, although he had no idea why he was apologising.

"An accident," Diamond scoffed childishly. "You've been looking at her like a piece of meat since you arrived!"

Yoshiro flared up then. He stood up and scowled at Diamond. "Oh, and like you don't! You bastard!"

"Mr Ito, how dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Diamond boomed. "Detention, tonight!"

"I couldn't give a shit!" Yoshiro yelled. "Stop picking on my friend, stop fucking up Serena and leave us alone!"

Diamond seemed to grow in size, glaring at Darien and Serena who were both blushing on the tops of their cheekbones.

"Miss Anderson, you have detention tonight, and of course, so do you Mr Shields," he commanded.

Serena and Darien both nodded.

"Be in my room at three, as soon as the bell goes. Yoshiro, you have a head teachers detention."

Yoshiro scowled and sat back down, looking at the table angrily. Nodding again, Darien glanced at Serena who was blushing and looking at her lap.

Yoshiro, still angry, glared at Diamond, who was walking away at an extremely fast pace. Putting up two fingers, Yoshiro scowled at the man. "At least you're gonna be there tonight Darien. Drew will you wait for us?" Andrew nodded. "We'll go straight to yours after after. You in Rena?"

Serena nodded, looking up at Yoshiro with an uncertain smile. "Of course, I'm just gonna go get my books for my next lesson," she answered quickly, jumping from the bench, grabbing her bag and jogging away from her friends.

Lita frowned. "That was weird."

"Oh shit," Darien muttered. "She has my jacket."

Rolling his eyes, Darien jumped up from the bench, grabbing his bag and following in the direction Serena had left, in a slow jog.

"That was … not as weird," Andrew said quietly.

And the table erupted in talk about Serena and Darien, of course.

-

"Hey Meatball Head," Darien said quietly.

He was stood behind her locker, while she was grabbing something from it, swiping at her face.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking around at her red eyes.

Serena shook her head. "Nothing Jerkface," she whispered.

Darien frowned. "Is it something me or one of the boys did?" he asked, ignoring as people glanced at them and whispered.

Serena rolled her eyes. "What, is it always something someone did?"

"What?" Darien asked, confused.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Serena said angrily, slamming her locker door. "Just forget it,"

She turned to walk away when Darien grabbed her wrist. "Jerkface, let me go."

Darien shook his head. "Why are you upset?" he asked, pulling her back.

She stepped back, causing her back to crash into the lockers. "It's nothing, honest,"

Darien raised an eyebrow. "You're not the sort of person who just cries, Meatball Head."

Serena nodded. "Am I not allowed to then?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just … worried," Darien shrugged, stepping closer to her.

Serena rolled her eyes again. "I've known you what, two days?"

"So I'm not allowed to care about you?" Darien asked.

Serena wouldn't look at him, instead she stared at the floor.

"What happens in detention with Diamond?" Darien asked, a frown line appearing on his forehead.

"You write lines," Serena whispered.

"No, I mean, what happens with you in detention with Diamond?" Darien asked, moving closer to Serena.

"Nothing," Serena lied. "I write lines."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Serena, I was brought up to tell a lie from honesty. So tell me the truth,"

Serena looked at him straight in the eye. "You know, you're really pissing me off."

"I'm so sorry," Darien drawled. "Why were you crying?"

Serena blinked. "I'm fine Darien."

Darien almost jumped at the use of his name, especially in that tone. "Fine," he said quietly. "I was going to help you, but if you don't want that help-" he pushed himself away from the wall, "-then clearly I'm wasting my time,"

Serena watched as he walked down the corridor, seemingly arrogant. She scowled and grabbed her bag from the floor, not noticing that she had ever dropped it and stormed down the corridor.

She stopped when she realised that she was also carrying Darien's black jacket.

"Oh shit," she muttered as the bell went.

-

Last lesson, which was art, flew over for Darien, and by the time the final bell came, Darien's mood hadn't improved from when he had talked to Serena at lunch.

He arrived at Diamond's room, which took him a second to double track from yesterday to get to, and knocked on the door, seeing that Serena was already there, sitting in the furthest desk away from Diamond.

"Come in," Diamond's voice boomed.

Walking in, Darien watched as Diamond's face tightened.

"Over there," Diamond barked, pointing at the desk next to Serena.

Darien groaned internally. He walked over to the desk, setting his bag down and pulling out his chair to sit on it, not sparing Serena a glance.

Five minutes passed of Darien writing lines on paper that Diamond had given him. Row after row of _'I should not act indecent in school, during school hours.'_ and he still had half an hour to go.

A sudden scrape of a chair alarmed Darien and Serena, making them both look up to see Diamond walking towards the door in a sharp manner.

"I will be gone for two minutes, continue with your lines," Diamond instructed.

Darien and Serena both nodded, but as soon as the door shut, Serena opened her mouth to talk to Darien, who was still writing on the paper.

Serena gulped, looking out of the window.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Serena said quietly, not looking at Darien.

Darien looked at her in shock.

"I was being really rude to you," Serena admitted. "And you were being pretty nice … for a change,"

Darien linked at her, was she trying to insult him?

"Sorry, that came out wrong too," Serena cursed herself, looking back at him. "What I mean to say, is thank you,"

Darien let out a breath and started to write again. "Thank you for what?" he muttered.

Serena smiled. "For caring about me,"

Darien looked up, when had he ever-

"_So I'm not allowed to care about you?"_

"That-" Darien started, but was cut off by Serena pressing her lips to his.

It was only small, and even though it was only their lips touching for a second, it made Darien totally re-think his position in Serena's life.

When she pulled away, albeit hesitantly, her cheeks were a pinkish colour and she almost instantly looked back down at her paper, picking up her pen and writing again.

Darien gulped at the new assumptions in his head and the annoying fluttery feeling in his stomach and looked away from Serena, also picking up his pen and beginning to write again.

-

Neither of them said a word as Diamond dismissed them, not even when they were walking out of the door or outside of the room. Instead, they were greeted with Andrew and Yoshiro, both of them grinning.

"Hey," Yoshiro said. "Are we going then?"

Serena and Darien only nodded.

"How come you're out of detention so early?" Darien asked. "I thought head teachers detention was like two hours long?"

Yoshiro smiled. "Let's just say that Mrs Meioh likes me,"

Darien frowned. "Can I ask, are all the teachers in this school perverted?"

The three nodded and Andrew said, "pretty much,"

-

Darien jogged up the stairs, leaving the other three downstairs to look around his house.

"This house is … wow," Yoshiro muttered, walking in the front room and looking around.

"It's amazing," Andrew commented, glancing around the front room.

"Yeah," Serena croaked, her thoughts stuck on the detention.

Suddenly, Yoshiro turned to Serena. "Rena, what's up with you and Darien?" he asked.

Serena coughed to hide her surprise and looked away. "What makes you think anything is up?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Neither of you have said a word to each other since you got out of detention, and after what happened a lunch-"

"Nothing happened at lunch," Serena insisted, glancing between her two friends.

"Why have you still got Darien's jacket then?" Yoshiro asked, glancing at the jacket that was hung on her bag.

"Oh," Serena muttered. "I forgot about it to be honest. I better give it him." Turning away from the two boys, she walked out of the room and jogged up the stairs that Darien had been.

Yoshiro grinned. "You do realise that Darien is upstairs, changing."

Andrew's mouth split into a smirk. "This could get interesting,"

-

Serena looked, confused down the hallway. There seemed to be a million rooms in this house! She took a guess and knocked on a door to her left, proud of herself when she heard Darien say something from the other side – although she didn't hear what.

Opening the door, starstruck by the pride of her first guess being right, she just walked in.

"Hey, I still have your jacket," Serena said clearly, opening her eyes, falling straight onto a shirtless Darien.

Serena gasped and closed her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't think!" she whispered, covering her bright red face with her hands.

Darien smiled, even though a blush was growing on the tops of his cheekbones. He grabbed the black top he was about to put on before Serena walked in and pulled it on, watching as the extremely flustered Serena turned around to face the wall.

"Thanks," Darien said quietly, walking closer to Serena.

Serena pulled her hands from her face, glancing at Darien. "Oh yeah," she muttered, looking at him. "Here you go,"

She pulled the jacket from her bag and handed it to him. Darien nodded curtly, taking it gently from her hand.

"Listen, Serena-" Darien started but Serena cut him off.

"I'm sorry about what I did in detention," Serena said hurriedly, face glowing red.

Darien opened his mouth, only to shut it again.

"I shouldn't have done it, I wasn't thinking and I-" Serena cut herself off when Darien grabbed her hand.

"Serena," Darien whispered, startling Serena who took a step back.

"Um, what are you doing?" Serena asked, voice barely above a squeak.

"I … just," he said quietly, leaning in closer to her, watching as her eyes widened from their closeness.

Serena gulped, feeling her back against the door, Darien's hand absently in hers, his fingers lacing through hers.

Darien kissed her, making their second kiss a reality. Serena stood in shock, her legs feeling like jelly, eyes wide open. She noted that he was being still, obviously seeing whether she would react. Feeling a new sense of pride, something different than ever before, Serena pressed her lips against Darien's, feeling his smile as she did. Her eyelids shut, hand gripping Darien's steadily, while her other one made it's way to his shoulder.

Darien was surprised of her forward approach, but welcomed it greatly. He moved his body closer to hers, the body heat between them increasing. He placed a shaking hand on her hip, deepening the kiss. Raising their linked hands, Darien pressed them against the door next to Serena's head, tilting his head to the side to make the kiss easier.

Serena let out a small noise that seemed to be halfway between a moan and a squeak as the kiss deepened, only urging Darien on more.

When they pulled away for breath, his eyes were looking at her uncertainly as he whispered, "yeah."

Serena smiled softly. "Eloquent," she commented, her breathless state impressing him.

"Well, I managed to take your breath away," he said, arrogantly.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it," she drawled, pushing him away. "I'll see you downstairs,"

She opened the door, and quickly slid through the gap, closing it behind her.

-

Andrew and Yoshiro _knew_ something had happened, it was so obvious! The tension between Serena and Darien seemed different than it had previously been.

They arrived at Andrew's house, which was only a few streets away from Darien's quickly, with Serena and Darien innocently bickering like usual.

It was only when Serena had left his side, to go and see Elizabeth that Yoshiro and Andrew got the chance to basically, brawl Darien with questions.

"So, what happened upstairs?" Yoshiro asked.

"Did she kiss you?" Andrew asked.

"Did you like-"

"No!" Darien half-shouted, knowing what Yoshiro was going to say. "Nothing happened."

Andrew's and Yoshiro's eyes both narrowed.

"Somehow, that is extremely hard to believe," Yoshiro said quietly.

"Well it's the truth," Darien lied, his voice dull.

Andrew smirked. "No it's not," he argued. "I know it isn't, cause when Serena came downstairs, she was blushing,"

Darien raised an eyebrow, inside feeling extremely arrogant. "Oh, well she walked in on me when I was changing my top, maybe that was it,"

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "But she was up there longer than that would have taken,"

"Maybe she couldn't find my room," Darien defended.

Yoshiro joined in then. "No, you're lying,"

Darien frowned. "Would you two stop trying to get me to get with Serena, please,"

"So, you're calling her by her first name now?" Yoshiro asked, a smirk on his lips.

Andrew grinned. "Yeah, I thought it was 'Meatball Head' and 'Jerkface' or, have you two finally decided to confess that they were just nicknames?"

Darien sighed. "Nothing happened, can't you just believe me?"

Yoshiro grinned. "I'll prove that something happened."

-

**A/N: Did you like it, then pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW. :) Yes, there was A LOT of SxD, in fact, most of it was ... ahahah ... should I apologise?!**

**Mrs Meioh – the headteacher – you ask? (Setsuna Meioh is Sailor Pluto! Used my initiative there … :D)**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, please do it again? :D**

**OH, and, next chapter shall be good, I promise you :P**

**Niamh :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY THERE. I'm sorry this is a little bit later than I had once hoped for. Trust me, this chapter holds a lot of carefully planned .. shit that I wrote this morning. I'm sorry, but this year is already murder and I've only been back for a month! Oh, and I went to see All Time Low on Wednesday and it was AMAZING. The Friday Night Boys and The Audition were the support acts so it was honestly, an amazing gig ! I'm going to see the All American Rejects on the fifteenth of October and then five days later, I'm going to see Green Day! So, my social life is awesome at the moment, my school like if all right :) My love life is awesomeee ! And my music life is bitch'n! Unfortunately, my writing/online life has suffered. I'll try harder from now on, trust me :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeushi owns that), Guilty Pleasure (Cobra Starship) or Seventeen Forever (Metro Station) or any other song that may appear in this chapter :)**

**OH, and I do not endorse smoking in the slightest, it just plays a big part in this chapter - just because ... that's the way I wanted it to be. They're living on the edge!**

**_"Fall in the grave, I've been digging myself, but there's room for two, six feet under the stars."_**

**_All Time Low_**

Chapter Four

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Well, it had started at seven, and they did go at nine. The main party was in the kitchen, with dining chairs all clustered at one side of the room, a massive speaker set on top of the fridge with speakers set up around the house. A blur of dancers, all of them either singing along and jumping or dancing with someone else to the music.

It didn't take Serena long to find someone to dance with, as after only five minutes of standing with Yoshiro, Andrew and Darien, a boy had pulled her to the dancing area in the kitchen.

Darien leant over to Andrew. "Whose house is this?" he asked, pretty loudly over the booming music.

"Not sure," Andrew said. "It's not Serena's, I know that,"

"Oh right," Darien muttered.

Yoshiro grinned. "Hey, aren't you going to dance, Darien?" he asked. "That boy has just gone missing,"

Sure enough, Darien glanced to were Serena and the mystery boy had been dancing, and Serena was now dancing on her own.

Darien grinned, but only for a second. "No," he retorted. "I'm not getting with Meatball Head, all right?"

Andrew's smile fell, but Yoshiro's hadn't. "Here," he offered, turning around and grabbing a drink. "Have a drink,"

Darien took the beer bottle from Yoshiro's hand and took a drink, looking around the kitchen. He turned back to notice that Yoshiro and Andrew had both grabbed beers.

"They're free," Andrew pointed out, seeing a large sign over the oven that was covered in plates of food saying 'Free drinks all night!'.

Darien smiled. "Well, I'm really starting to like London,"

"Starting?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, Drew," Yoshiro cut in. "He's starting to like London, because after this party, everything will be different. Trust me,"

-

Darien grinned as he saw Andrew dance with Rita to the song, on the outskirts of the crowd.

"_We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right!"_

He was sitting with Yoshiro on some dining chairs, both of them on their seventh beer even though only two hours had passed, both their jackets slung across the back of their chairs. Somewhere along the line, they had managed to go out and buy cigarettes; which hadn't been hard as no one knew Darien in the area, and he already looked at least eighteen.

They were both at ease with smoking, something that was worrying in itself. And sat in the kitchen, they were steadily increasing their nicotine rush.

"You know Darien," Yoshiro said, leaning over to Darien. "I never thought this party would actually be good."

"You're a lightweight," Darien answered, laughing lightly. "I think you're pissed you know,"

Yoshiro shook his head. "How the hell am I?" he asked, shaking his head again.

Darien sighed and took another drink from his beer can.

His eyes washed over the rest of his newly acquainted friends, Mal with Mina; both looking surprisingly awkward dancing together. Amy and Zoi, who weren't even dancing, but standing, blushing and talking.

"_You won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight!"_

It took Darien a lot of strength not to walk over to Jed and knock him out for dancing with his little cousin in a way that seemed less than appropriate. Nephrite and Lita were just sat down, next to him but seemed oblivious to the fact that there was anyone else in the room.

"Seems as if everyone has found someone," Yoshiro sighed.

Darien nodded. "Apart from us two,"

"Speak for yourself," Yoshiro said quietly.

"What?" Darien asked, a smile appearing on his face. "You like someone,"

"Do I?" Yoshiro asked, seeming flustered.

"So, who is it?" Darien asked. "One of the girls?"

"No one!" Yoshiro said defensively. "Shut up!"

"Who is it then?" Darien asked. "She in our school?"

Yoshiro scowled. "Yes," he admitted stubbornly.

"Our year?" Darien prodded.

"No," Yoshiro said.

"Our school, but a lower year," Darien summarised. "That narrows it down."

"Does it?" Yoshiro asked, suddenly panicking.

"Are you thick? I know about ten people in the entire school," Darien answered, rolling his eyes. "It was called sarcasm."

"You use it too often," someone drawled.

Turning around, Darien and Yoshiro both saw Serena.

"Hey Meatball Head," Darien greeted. "Are you not dancing with some fan club member?"

"Clearly not," she scowled. "Oh, speaking of fan clubs, yours is pissing me off."

"My fan club?" Darien repeated. "I have a fan club?"

"Over there," Serena said, pointing over her shoulder to a gang of giggling girls who were staring at him from the other side of the room, most of whom were from his English class.

Darien blinked twice, his face showing confusion. "Oh."

"Yes, would you please tell them to leave me alone? They think I'm over here asking for your number," Serena whined.

Darien chuckled under his breath. "So they think you like me?" he asked.

"Yes, which I thought was clear wasn't possible!" Serena cried.

"_I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you,"_

Serena suddenly grinned, standing up. "Where's Mina?" she asked herself, glancing around the room.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Dancing with Mal," he answered, pointing to the blonde, who was actually striding over to Serena with Mal behind her.

Mina grabbed Serena by the wrist, pulling her into the centre of the dance floor, while Mal sat down next to Darien, a permanent grin on his face.

"This is the best night … ever!" he told Darien and Yoshiro, both of whom rolled their eyes.

Darien looked back to the dance floor, seeing Serena in the middle with Mina, both of them dancing to the song together.

"_And I don't even know, what kind of fool you're taking me for! So, you got some brand new clothes, you never could afford before,"_

Darien watched his awe as Serena twirled her hips to the beat, her hands above her head, the long limbs reminding him of earlier when they were in his room. He then noticed what she was wearing.

Instead of her school uniform, she was wearing denim shorts, that seemed to have the pockets hanging out from the bottom of her shorts, along with a bright green character top that was rising up from her dancing, revealing her ever-so-soft stomach while she wore some modest flat pumps, which was surprising, considering the amount of girls in heels.

Darien tried to control his blush, but found himself looking away from her, and searching the room again, feeling embarrassment at the thoughts running through his head and the fact that the girls from across the room were looking at him too much.

He pulled out another cigarette from the packet, pulling out the lighter too.

"Darien," Yoshiro said, leaning over. "Pass me one,"

Darien nodded, passing one over to Yoshiro who leant in while Darien sparked it up. He placed his own in his mouth and sucked breath in, sparking it up, making all the girls opposite him squeal.

He rolled his eyes and searched around the room, only to see Serena walking towards him.

"Are you gonna dance sometime this night?" she asked, pushing Mal to her side, while Mina sat on the other side of him.

Serena sat down on the chair next to Darien, watching as he smoked, and the reaction that it created from the girls across the room.

A frown set on her face. "I didn't know you smoked Jerkface,"

Darien shrugged. "I don't,"

"Liar," Serena argued, pointing to the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"I don't _normally_, just when I'm out," Darien corrected.

"It's not cool you know," Serena said angrily.

Darien smirked. "OK,"

"That's it, OK?" Serena asked, eyes narrowed. "You're not going to start arguing with me?"

Darien raised an eyebrow, blowing out the cigarette smoke before turning to face Serena. "You make it sound like you want an argument,"

Serena's face grew red, but she didn't look away from him. "And, what if I do?" she asked, seemingly arrogant.

Darien grinned. "I know it's not cool,"

"So, why do you do it?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

"Serena," Darien said quietly, wanting to end the conversation, but on seeing Serena's reaction, he sighed.

"It lets you forget, just get a little rush for a few moments, and it feels really, really good," he continued.

Serena pursed her lips, staring at the cigarette. "I don't really understand how that little thing can do that,"

"Nicotine," Darien mused. "It's very … addictive yes, but you can control yourself. Just don't do it often, and if you ever get a craving – which you probably won't – then all you have to do is eat something or go for a jog, it's simple,"

Serena scowled. "I'm sure an addiction isn't that easy to brush off,"

"With will power and determination," Darien answered. "You'd be surprised."

Serena clicked her tongue. "It all seems very vague,"

"Well, there are details, but do you really want me to talk to you about science and psychology?" Darien asked, taking another drag.

Serena bit her lip for a moment, ending the conversation.

Darien watched as she looked at the cigarette, her eyes seemingly interested.

"Forget it," Darien said quietly. "I'm not letting you smoke,"

"Why not?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Because," Darien shrugged. "I'm not letting you,"

Serena scoffed. "Hypocrite,"

Darien nearly dropped his bottle, he looked at Serena carefully. She really did know where to hit him. "Fine," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Serena smiled, pulling the cigarette from in between his fingers and placing it in her mouth.

Darien watched as she struggled, and noticed that it was nearly finished.

"Here," Darien said, pulling it out of her mouth – not noticing her shocked expression – and stubbing it out in the ashtray that Yoshiro had placed there earlier.

He pulled out another cigarette and the lighter from his pocket, handing it to her.

"Right, now, spark it up, and breathe in on the cigarette," Darien instructed.

Serena nodded and followed his actions, failing the first, second, third time, but got it on the fourth.

Darien smiled at her innocent eyes which looked up at him in wonderment.

Then he stopped, realising what the hell he was doing. "Now, inhale the smoke, then inhale air,"

Serena did this, this time getting it right at once.

"And now, breath it out," Darien told her.

Serena breathed out, pretty alarmed at the sudden rush to her head. She smiled up at Darien, feeling slightly dizzy.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "I think maybe that was enough for you," he told her, pulling the cigarette from her fingers and turning to Yoshiro.

"Yoshiro, do you want the rest of thi-whoa!" he stopped half way through his sentence, as Yoshiro was in the middle of what seemed to be an extremely heavy kiss.

The girl's face who was sat in his lap was covered in make up, so much that Darien thought when he pulled away, Yoshiro would be wearing half of her make up.

Serena laughed out loud, looking at what Darien was looking at. "He does that at every party," Serena told him. "Honestly,"

Darien grinned, turning away from Yoshiro to Serena, who was looking at him carefully.

"So," she mused, unusually close to him.

Darien smiled at her. "So," he repeated. "What do you do at every party?"

Serena grinned. "I guess I, dance, drink, stay over at someone's. What about you?"

"I drink, I smoke, I talk," Darien answered. "I have a good time. Sometimes I pull, sometimes I don't,"

"Pull?" Serena asked, slightly confused. "Is that some weird Northern thing?"

Darien chuckled. "It means, get a girl. Like, I'd pull a girl," he explained.

"Oh," Serena mused, a blush setting on her cheeks. "Why don't you 'pull' one of those then?" she asked, nodding to the giggling girls that were _still_ looking at him.

Darien grinned. "Too easy," he answered, arrogantly.

"You're extremely cocky today you know," Serena pointed out.

"It's the drink," Darien responded immediately.

Serena shook her head. "You weren't drunk in your bedroom,"

Darien blushed and looked away. "Yeah,"

Serena looked at him, watching his expression. "Are you embarrassed?" she asked.

Darien shook his head, and fumbled in his pocket for another cigarette. Serena sighed and leant against the back of the chair.

"What?" Darien asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"You're smoking again," Serena told him.

"You were a second ago," Darien pointed out.

Serena rolled her eyes and watched as Darien looked away from her, silently smoking the cigarette.

"So, how come you moved down to London?" Serena asked, turning to Darien, the side of her head leaning against the back of the seat.

Darien closed his eyes, falling against the back of his seat and accepting that he would have to talk to Serena.

"I had to," Darien said, tight lipped.

"Yesterday you said that you had to because of your father," Serena admitted. "What did you mean?"

"That I had to move, because of my father," Darien answered, opening his eyes and looking at where people were dancing trying to avoid Serena's eyes.

"Why?" Serena asked, eyes searching his vacant ones.

Darien glanced at Serena, sighing at her gaze. "Do I have to tell you everything?" he asked. "I've known you … two, three days?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't tell your friends things?"

"And are we friends?" Darien asked. "I had the impression you didn't like me at all,"

"I don't," Serena said, shrugging.

Darien looked down, wondering why that hurt him. "Well then, we're not friends then are we?"

Serena laughed. "I wouldn't say that,"

Looking up at Serena, Darien's eyes narrowed. "So you're saying we are friends?" he asked. "You are the most confusing girl that I have ever met,"

Serena nodded. "That's what most people say,"

Darien chuckled and stubbed out the cigarette, looking at Serena with soft eyes, he leant in closer to her, hearing her gasp of surprise.

He leant in close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Do you let most people get this close?" he whispered.

Serena gulped and shook her head. "No," she breathed.

Darien closed his eyes and kissed just underneath her ear boldly. Serena gasped, freezing on the spot.

Keeping still, Darien could feel Serena's pulse and grinned against her neck. Serena felt the grin, and felt slightly more confident, raising her hands to Darien's head.

She pulled him away, looking at Darien carefully, who kept the grin on his face.

"I don't understand," Serena whispered.

"What's not to understand?" Darien asked.

Serena bit her lip. "I thought you didn't understand me?"

Darien chuckled. "Just because I don't understand you doesn't mean I don't like you."

Frowning, Serena's eyes narrowed and she let her hands fall from his hair to his shoulders. Darien smiled at her confusion and leaned forwards, lips nearly reaching hers, inching closer and closer by each passing second, her hooded eyes falling closed.

"POLICE!"

The screech came quickly. Serena's eyes flew open while Darien almost jumped, standing up. A large panic set around the room, a noise of a plunger sounded; Yoshiro pulling away from the girl.

"Darien, Serena, let's get out of here," Yoshiro said hurriedly, almost pushing the girl from his waist, who in turn, ran off.

"Where's Andrew?" Darien asked, swaying from the alcohol.

Yoshiro stood up, also swaying and leaning against Darien. "No idea, but he'll get out with Rita or Mina or someone, let's just get out!"

Darien nodded, gulping. He glanced down at Serena, unable to hear the police barging through the front door.

Serena was looking up at him almost casually, as though nothing was happening right then.

"Rena!" Yoshiro yelled, making her jump to her feet. "We need to get out of here!"

Serena nodded, stumbling over to the back door, which Darien hadn't noticed. He followed her, unaware of Yoshiro's absence. She seemed to run away from him, while Darien followed just as quick, his footing lazy.

Air hit them fast as they stumbled through the back gate and somehow passed the police, walking-or tripping-down the street. People were rushing all around them, a couple in particular shouting for them.

Mina and Mal appeared from the crowd, Mal supporting Mina around her waist while she seemed to be hobbling on her left ankle.

"Mina?" Serena asked, jogging unbalanced over to her.

"Mal, what happened?" Darien asked, concern seeming to eradicate all his drunken behaviour.

Mal stopped when Serena made it to them, watching as Darien walked the five steps to them. "She fell over when we were getting out, I think her ankle is twisted."

Darien bit his lip. "Maybe we should get her to Drew's. He'll have some bandages, I'll fix it up if you like?"

Mina nodded. "Anything, please," she pleaded.

Mal smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "It's fine, you'll be all right,"

Mina smiled weakly, her arm tightening around Mal.

Serena smiled. "Aw!" she cooed. "So you two are...?"

Mal shook her head. "No, we're not," he defended, blushing profusely.

Mina only looked away, blush covering the tops of her cheekbones.

Darien sighed. "So, are we going to go straight to Drew's, or are we going to wait for the others?"

"I'll ring Drew," Serena said quietly, flipping out her phone.

They all watched Serena as she placed the phone to her ear, and clicked her tongue impatiently. "Hey Drew?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah. We're all right, Mi's hurt her ankle, do you have bandages at yours? The hospital?! What did she-oh Jesus,"

She pulled away from the phone and looked at the three. "We better get out of here, Amy's in a taxi with Zoi on the way to the hospital, she needs to get her stomach pumped,"

"Wha-?" Mina started.

Serena went back to the phone. "Which hospital? St Thomas? We'll get a taxi straight there and get Mina's ankle patched up too."

She hung up after saying bye and looked at the other three. "We need a taxi,"

"'K," Mal answered, opening his phone and calling a local taxi firm. "Hey, we need a taxi to St Thomas hospital. We're at umm..."

"Liverpool street," Serena answered for him.

"We're at the end of Liverpool street, towards May Road," Mal told the phone. "Thank you,"

Mina frowned. "We're slap bang in the middle of Liverpool Street,"

Mal nodded. "But there's a massive crowd here, and the police are leaving the house now,"

Darien's head shot straight towards the police that were leaving the house. "Come on, let's go," he said, walking in the direction that seemed to be May Road.

Serena nodded and walked next to him, leaving Mal to support Mina behind them. "Well, this isn't going exactly to plan, is it?"

Darien shook his head. "At least we can get Mina medical attention though,"

Serena smiled. "You surprise me in every way you know," she said, shaking her head. "Do you want to become a doctor?"

Darien shrugged. "No idea,"

-

The taxi seemed to fly by, even though they were going half way across London, and soon enough, they were all stumbling into the hospital, Serena striding over to the check in desk.

"Hey, my friend has taken a bit of a tumble, and she's hurt her ankle," Serena explained. "Could she get a bed anywhere?"

The nurse behind the station nodded. "Of course dear, I'll get her a wheelchair,"

"Why?" Mina asked, her voice high pitched. "They're not gonna cut off my leg are they?"

"Shh," Mal whispered to Mina, noticing that the people in the room were glaring at the almost hysterical girl. "It's just so you don't hurt your ankle even more,"

Mina blinked, her eyes seeming tired. "Promise me they don't cut off my leg?" she asked, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt.

"Has she been drinking?" the nurse asked.

"What do you think?" Darien asked, his eyes hooded and voice dark.

"We'll have to get her upstairs as soon as possible then, in a private room," the nurse said to herself.

"OK," Serena said. "And also, do you know where Amy Mizuno is?"

The nurse nodded. "She was admitted fifteen minutes before you came. She's on the fifth floor in room 57b. I must warn you though, visiting hours are over, so you may not be able to see her,"

"Thank you," Serena said, glancing at the wheelchair that a male nurse was wheeling towards Mina, who was still clinging to Mal with all her might.

"Mina, come on, it's only a chair with wheels," Mal cooed, running a hand up and down her back, the other around the waist reassuringly. "I know, I won't leave, OK? The other two can go and see Amy and Zoi,"

Mina nodded, glancing at the wheelchair with a quiver to her lip.

Sighing, Malachite ran a hand through his hair. "Could I just carry her up," he asked the nurse. "I'd hate to cause a scene in front of all these people,"

The male nurse glanced at the nurse behind the desk.

"OK, just get her to the fifth floor quickly," the nurse behind the desk answered.

Mal smiled his thanks and immediately pulled Mina into his arm, carrying her bridal style. "Come on you," he whispered, heading towards the elevator with steady steps.

Darien and Serena both sighed, following Mal.

-

"Amy!" Serena cried, running into the room, despite a nurse outside warning her not to.

The blunette was probably unable to see Serena, but only jerked her shoulders at Serena's introduction.

"What's happening?" Serena asked, looking wildly at Zoi who was suddenly up on his feet from his chair at the end of Amy's bed.

Darien stood behind Serena, his eyes narrowed at Amy who was shaking.

"Convulsions," Darien muttered, turning away from Amy and striding out of the room. "Nurse!" he shouted. "Amy's in the convulsion state,"

-

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review!**

**Please vote in the poll, at the moment it's a tie between 'Juuban' and 'Dance With The Devil', and I'm gonna upload one of them (depending on which one has the most votes by tomorrow) tomorrow, I have the first chapter of both of them written, and I'm working on 'Kidnapping Hearts'. So yeah ... please, please, pleaseee vote in the poll!**

**I love all time low (L) I got a top 'n all.**

**Anyway, now that I've uploaded this, I'll get working on the next chapter of Debts again! (if you haven't read it, please do - it's darker than this, but you might enjoy it!)**

**That's me signing out :)**


End file.
